The Warrior of Planet Zi
by van
Summary: This is a story about a teen from Planet Zi who becomes the best warrior on the planet and on the way finds his life mate warning: Lemon!! in later chapters


            Hello everybody this is my first fanfic so if it's not that good just tell me what I need to improve on.  Oh and if I get some good reviews I will continue this story too I don't know how many chapters but a lot.

Please R&R soon!

Disclaimer:  I do not own zoids, wow how surprising

            Intro: This is a story about two teen's on planet Zi

John: The main character of the story, he is a mysterious young man who is always missing in the middle of class… and he is excused of it (boy I would love to do that)

Zeke: John's Partner/Organoid/Best Friend

Nora: The most Popular/Beautiful girl in high school also has a little secret crush on John

            John growled quietly so bored in the middle of English class.  Then suddenly something vibrated in John's pocket "Finally" he thought to himself, he got up and whispered something into the teacher's ear, and he was excused from English.  So, he went to the back of the room and woke his partner Zeke up, and they ran out the door together.

            Nora wondered what John was doing "Teacher may I please be excused to go to the bathroom" Nora asked the teacher.  "If you must take the bathroom pass and be off," mumbled the teacher.  So Nora picked up the bathroom pass and ran out the door she saw Zeke just run around the corner so she followed him.  Finally, at the end of the hall John started to open his locker, but instead of taking something out of the locker he pressed a button on the side of his locker and the back slid open.  John and Zeke both went inside of his locker and disappeared, but they forgot to close the door behind them.

So, Nora curiously went into the locker and pressed the same button and when she went into the room, closed the door behind her, slid down a slide, and landed on her but outside of the school.  Not knowing where John Had went Nora went back to her English class.

John was inside his Blade Liger.  He took the vibrating device out of his pocket and it was a cell phone.  He flipped the lid of the cell phone "Who is it?" he said "John it's Madam President's personal assistant, you wouldn't remember me from last time but the president of the Republic is in distress.  The Empire had threatened to destroy the Republic if she doesn't surrender the Republic to them, and she doesn't know what to do so I called you" said the Presidents assistant "Finally some action" John said hanging up the phone.  "Zeke!!" John called out and Zeke melded together with the Blade Liger.

Speeding up John was looking for the Empires army.  "They're probably hiding behind some mountains because I can't detect them on my monitors" John thought to himself and sped up some more.

"General shall we start to deploy the missiles?" yelled one of the soldiers "No we will wait for the Republic's answer before we start to load the missiles" ordered the General.

Then suddenly a Blade Liger came out of nowhere and started to destroy each and every one of the Armies zoids.

"Deploy Blades, attack" yelled John.  John, Zeke, and the Blade Liger began to destroy each and every one of the Armies zoids and in merely minutes all the zoids were destroyed except he left the general alive.  "Run off, there is no use for me to kill you now that your army is destroyed" John said as the general ran off to who knows where.

After destroying a whole army John started to head back to school.  During the ride "That wasn't challenging at all this is too easy I need more of a challenge to zoid battles" John thought to himself.

When John got to the school he went around back parked the Blade Liger right under the slide out back, and went around to the front.  Zeke, and him went to his next class Gym, he whispered something to his teacher and the teacher accepted him late (wow he sure is lucky) John went to the locker room and dressed into his Gym uniform.  When John got out he sat down and Zeke went to the back of the gym and laid John started listening to the Gym teachers instructions, after a few minutes he got bored.  He looked around, looking for Nora but she wasn't there.

Nora had taken the keys to all the lockers from the Janitor, she opened up John's locker and pressed the button slid down the slide and landed inside the Blade Liger she went to the backseat and hid there.

Suddenly John's cell phone started to vibrate again, so he whispered something to his gym teacher and got out of class (darn he is so lucky).  He called Zeke and they both ran out the door and to his locker.  He opened his locker and slid down the slide into the Blade Liger, where Nora was hiding but at the time he didn't know that.

He flipped the cell phones cover and began to talk "What has happened now?" he asked.  But then suddenly someone had grabbed the cell phone from his hand.  John turned around "Nora? Why are you here?"

Please R&R soon!! So I know whether or not to continue on this story


End file.
